Chef hale
by THE silver leader
Summary: Chef hale trying to get some work done but odd things keep on happening.  by mistake he took toadette when she on a picnic date with toad. he get her back in time.


Disclaimer: I'm telling you this once I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NINTENDO CHARACTERS I MENTION GOT IT!

WARNING:YOU TRY TO COPY MY STORY I CAN PROMISE YOU I'LL FIND YOU AND PUT A MACHETE IN YOUR ARM!

Chapter 1

The hunt begins

"Hi its me chef hale, now I'm usually inside the kitchen cooking but I'm about to get back at my so-called partner Tray Davis."The Chef said

"The reason I'm going to get him is because he had sold my my chain chomp to bowser for another way to destroy Mario, so I'm going to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart I got off eBay and while he's asleep I'm going to ship him to the sarasaland."said the chef while aiming a tranquilizer gun at Tray while he was talking to his yoshi.

"look yoshi I need you to take this letter yo the paratroopa on Isle delfino, he's expecting this.

"Tray said " yoshi yoshi" yoshi said "no yoshi this is not another wild goose chase yoshi."

"hah yoshi" yoshi said angrily. " how was I suppose to know that you were going to be sent to a brawl between link and and watch." Tray said

"yoshi"yoshi said running off taking the letter with him.

"hah yoshi should have figured out out that they aren't any koopas on Isle delfino, oh well at least I got yoshi out the house so finally I can have that partyooowwww!"

Tray said while flying up a tree. "gotcha,take that tray oh and that was for you Rex where ever you are"Hale said.

"alright time to get him down and wow that's a huge tree, man I got good aim."hale laughing to himself.

"hen it ain't worth getting up there and shipping him to sarasa, I think he's learned his lesson, you sell my pets you get shot in the butt with a tranquilizer." the chef said "alright time to get back to the kitchen"

[Chef hale's kitchen]

"Alright now lets get back to cooking, today I'm going to be cooking MAILCALL" a paratroopa yelled out.

" Oh what is now theo"The chef said "you got a letter and a package from Tray Davis and judging that the letter in a red envelope,It can't be good" Theo said.

"What let me see it"Hale taking the letter from theo and reading it aloud. "Dear silver, you think your so funny that you shot me. I had passed for nearly 3 hours and when I woke up I fond out that I was on top of a tree and that dart caused me not to feel my left butt check, it was horrible. I know you shot me because I sold rex and I sort of deserved it."

Hale read "you deserve more then that Tray!" hale screamed scaring the the cameraman.

"I knew you would scream that, so to make to you I put the money I got from bowser in the package sincerely Tray."

"Wow I never tray write that good oh well time to get my money back so maybe I can get back rex."

The chef said while opening the box. When he finished opening the box silver was expecting money instead he found a bob-omb getting ready to blow.

"I really hate Tray."Silver said right before exploding by the bob-omb,after the smoke cleared away you would be able to see a man covered with black smoke.

"since thats done I'm going to say this once is there going to be any more interruptions." silver said while yelling at the cameraman.

"good now today I'm finally going to make some oven grilled mushroom chicken, although it may take a few hours but I'll all be worth it." "since I have everything I need out I just need one more ingredient."the chef said while going to the refrigerator.

"hey wait a minute where are the mushrooms, I know I brought more this morning."said the chef. "Why are you looking at me for, no your right you should look at me." said the cameraman. "dude, I was going to use those." "sorry maybe you should have left a note on them."

"well theirs no way other way so I'm going to have to go to shroom forest to get more ."

the chef explained

"Oh and one more thing your coming with me to get more, got it!"

"Fine"said the cameraman

"lets get going"

[Meanwhile]

"Toad where are we going again" said a young mushroom girl in the back of toad's kart.

"toadette I told you were having a picnic for the two and I know a beautiful spot in shroom forest to have it."Toad said while paying attention to the road. "But anywhere I am with you is beautiful toad."said toadette. "aww thats sweet baby."

[15 minutes later]

Toadette had been squirming around for the last minutes.

Before she left she had tried one of princess daisy's energy drinks and the liquid seem to just seem to go to her small bladder.

Due to her strict work hours in princess daisy's castle she was driven to the point where she had to a diaper under her clothes.

The diaper was a frilly pink babies diaper with a cartoon star wetness indicator on the front, the diaper would always crinkle making daisy always laugh when she heard it.

Toadette thought it couldn't get worse, she was wrong.

Daisy once actually got the chance to change toadette's wet diaper in her room.

At first toadette said no, until daisy said she would fire her if she didn't comply.

So toadette just let it happen, at the end of the change daisy put a pink pacifier in her mouth. It went like this,toadette had just finished her work in the kitchen and prepared to go home. "toadette can you come to my room I need to discuss something with you."said daisy. " okay I'll be right there daisy." toadette had went to daisy's room and opened the door, but what she found had shocked her. Inside she found daisy preparing a changing table for toadette.

"okay sweety hop on so I can change your diaper." said daisy sweetly.

"huh what are you talking about I don't and use diapers daisy.

Said toadette in a voice trying to be tough, because she knew daisy would do something to get her on the table.

"Toadette I know you wear diapers I saw your diaper when the wind moved your skirt up when you were outside."

said daisy.

"no I don't daisy." said toadette angrily.

"oh really then what do you call this toadette.

Said daisy while removing toadette's skirt

exposing her wet pink baby diaper.

"okay daisy I wear diapers but I can change my own diapers okay."

said toadette while trying to get her skirt back from daisy.

Oh no you don't, while your in my castle you don't a lay finger on that diaper except me

you know why."

said daisy in a angry voice.

"why."said toadette in a scared voice

"you'll get fired that's why"

When toadette heard that she had broke down crying.

"oh it's okay honey just follow the rules and I wont lay finger on you okay."

said daisy in a motherly voice and tickling toadette tummy.

"okay."said toadette

"great now how I change your diaper sweety.

"asking toadette and getting a nod in

return.

"okay." putting toadette on the changing table and put her in a new diaper.

"Thanks daisy."said toadette right before a pacifier entered her mouth.

"That's for you to keep toadette."said daisy

To this day toadette still has the pacifier as a reminder of what happen.

Eventually toadette let her bladder go in her diaper, during her release toad thought he heard a hissing noise, but he ignored it.

Toad doesn't know of her girlfriend's diaper problem, not yet at lest.

When she finished peeing she lifted her pink and white skirt to see that the her pink diaper expanded more then she expected and that the indicator was gone.

Her diaper did feel warm between her legs, but she knew that feeling wouldn't last long. She needed to change out of her wet diaper fast.

"Were here honey." said toadette toadette thought that luck was on her side.

Toad had got first and had offered a hand to get toadette down. She accepted his offer and took his hand.

When toad was getting her down,the wind moved toadette's skirt enough for toad to get a glimpse of toadette's diaper.

When saw her diaper he knew it was wet and he decided to do something about it.

But he just figured that she was already going to change herself.

"Wow it is beautiful just like you said" said toadette while looking around.

"thanks baby,okay toadette stay here while I get the rest of the food off the kart. Said toad.

"Okay toad." after he left she had a opportunity to change her diaper.

She had brought a small diaper bag that looked like a backup, so toad didn't get suspicious.

After she put on another pink baby diaper she took the pacifier out of the bag and had popped it her mouth and immediately started to suckle on it.

After 5 minutes she started to fall asleep.

"dude look I found the mushrooms." "alright just get them so we can get out of the forest already silver." said the cameraman.

"okay okay gosh."said the chef grabbing the mushrooms without noticing he got toadette and put her in a bag..

20 minutes later

"Toadette I'm back" said toad "toadette where are you." toad said noticing there are footprints on where he left toadette. "oh no someone took toadette, and I'm going to get her back

[Chef hales's kitchen]

"since I got the mushrooms lets get started."

he had first put toadette stomached down on some fancy fine china and coated her with salt and pepper on the front and back of her.

Toadette was a heavy sleeper so she slept thought the whole thing,and Chef hale does his cooking with his eyes closed because hes that good.

After the salt and pepper he had dipped toadette in yoshi egg batter, when the first dip happened it seemed that her diaper absorbed most of it.

After the dip he had coated her with flour from top to bottom.

After everything was done he had put toadette in oven for 15 minutes and he would enjoy his meal.

Toad had followed the trail and it lead to a television studio he walked in and saw a TV.

Showing toadette being put in a oven to be cooked.

Toad couldn't let that happen so he found a rope and entrance to the air ducts. He entered them and went forward until he reached toadette and got her out.

Only 4 minutes until toadette was done cooking, chef hale could smell the delicious aroma coming from the oven.

Toad had finally reached toadette and had waited until the cooking was done so he could get her out of there.

The oven doors had opened and the chafe took the dinner and put her on the table. "Just one more thing."

said the said while getting an apple and replaced the pacifier in her mouth with an apple.

Toadette had immediate started to suckle on it thinking it was her pacifier.

When toad saw this he sprang into action and lowered himself down and grabbed toadette and pulled into the ducts.

The chef's eyes were still closed so he didn't notice until he opened his eyes and saw the food was gone. "Cameraman what did you do." said the chef angrily.

"But it wasn't ..you didn't.. oh come on you can't seriously blame me for this can you!" Said the cameraman.

" well who else am I going to blame." said the chef.

They went for a good 49 minutes which gave toad enough time to get out of the studio.

"Hey toad why am I covered in flour and my diaper soaked?" asked toadette who finally woke up.

" Its a long story toadette lets just go home so I can change you diaper okay." said toad

"okay." toadette said while blushing.

Toad had sniffed toadette and she smelled amazing.

That chef maybe crazy but he is a good cook. said in his mind.

THE END


End file.
